


A second chance

by Grindelwaldsfanatics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bella Swan Bashing, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love at First Sight, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Rough Kissing, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindelwaldsfanatics/pseuds/Grindelwaldsfanatics
Summary: Sirius, Harry and Remus has just moved to Forks.. and Harry upon meeting Charlie feels like he and the police chief can get a second chance at life.





	A second chance

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!! Please if you have a problem with this pairing the don’t continue to read...  
> For you who like this pairing, Enjoy and sorry for grammar mistakes....

“Harry wake up.. we’re here.” A deep voice woke Harry from his dreamless sleep.

“Nhh..” groaned Harry.

“Come on cub, we’re at our new home.” The voice were more gentle and soft than the other one.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, when he slowly opened his eyes he noticed his two godfathers gently smiled at him.

“What time is it?” Asked the boy rubbing his eyes.

“It’s 5 pm.. come cub we have two move our things into the house.” Answered Sirius.

“Why can’t we just use our magic.” 

“Harry you know we can’t... come now.. you take the boxes.. and Sirius and I will take the heavy things.” Said Remus.

“Okay.” Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, he stretched his back.

“Your hair has gotten long.. again.” Remus gathered the boys hair in a ponytail. “There, now it won’t be getting in the way.” 

“Thanks Remy.” 

“You’re welcome, cub.”

Harry took a box from their car, and carried it into their new house.   
He stood in the living room, and just gazed at what was supposed to be his new home.  
The young boy was swept into a hug by his dogfather.

“I know that it’s not the same as Grimmauld place, but I hope that in time we’ll see this as our home.” Said the man, they were both joined by Remus who wrapped his arms around Sirius and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Cub, I’ve carried your thing up to your room. You can go pack out if you want.” Said the wolf.

“Remus! Next time ask me to help you!” Scolded Sirius.

“The bed didn’t weigh much, don’t worry.” Remus nipped Sirius’s neck.

“Thank you Remus, I’ll go unpack.” Harry went up the stairs and walked into his room.

The room were bigger than the one he had at the Dursley’s, but not that big so that he started to feel small in the room.  
The young boy started to unpack what little he had, but when he got to his clothes he started to feel depressed.  
Without realising it, tears had already started to fall from his eyes.

“Cub what’s wrong!” Remus quickly gathered Harry in his arms.

“I-It’s n-nothing.” Sobbed Harry, Remus looked over his godson’s shoulder and knew why the boy was crying.

“It’s the clothes isn’t it.” It wasn’t that much of a question since Remus knew that he was right.

“T-they just remind me of ‘them’.” Cried the young boy, he pushed himself closer to Remus.

“I know Cub... How about Sirius and I go out and buy you some new clothes.

Harry nodded, he was at least happy that he had some new clothes on, it was also the only clothes that he could fit.

“You’ll be fine alone?” Asked Remus.

“Yes.” Said Harry his voice was unsteady.

“Okay then.. See you in an hour.” Remus kisses Harry’s forehead and walked down to Sirius.  
A few minutes later Sirius yelled goodbye and went out to buy him some new clothes together with Remus.

Half an hour later someone knocked on the door, and Harry went down to open it.   
He had a bat with him in case that the person would try to cause him harm.  
He opened the door and was entranced.

In front of him stood the most handsome man he had ever seen.  
The man had short black hair with grey streaks, and a gorgeous moustache, the man smiled kindly and it looked like he was checking Harry out.

“Hello.” Greeted Harry shyly with a blush decorating his cheeks, the man licked his lips.

“Good evening, I came to greet my new neighbours. But I didn’t expect such a beauty.” The man was clearly undressing Harry with his eyes. Harry’s blush spread.

“I’m Charlie Swan.” Charlie stretched his hand out for Harry.

“I’m Harry Potter.” He took Charlie’s hand and the man smirked.

“Nice to meet you, Harry.”


End file.
